<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Could Go Wrong? by NinjaGogeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496738">What Could Go Wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGogeta/pseuds/NinjaGogeta'>NinjaGogeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buffoonery, But Especially Chrom, Everyone is an idiot, F/M, Gratuitous Use of Friends Episode Titles, Sitcom Style Antics, Wedding Rings, Weddings, wedding shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaGogeta/pseuds/NinjaGogeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Anna and Robin's wedding day, chaos ensues. Betweem Chrom's poor Best Man abilities and a legion of Anna's in attendance, what could go wrong? A lot, actually. Throw in the Shepherd's two remaining bachelors and things get even worse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Liz | Lissa/Wyck | Vaike, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The One With The Worst Best Man Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a remaster, so to speak, of an old fic that I did back in 2013 that I never finished. I've been thinking about it lately, and felt it was a shame that I never finished it, so here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, I’m Anna. Welcome to the family.”</p><p>“Hey there, the name’s Anna. Welcome to the family.”</p><p>“Hi, I’m Anna, nice to meet you.”</p><p>“Nice to know Anna’s met someone. I’m Anna.”</p><p>As the red–head shook Robin’s hand, the man stood there with a blank expression as the previous Anna sat down on the left side of the church. Looking over to the benches in a rather mechanical fashion, he was all-but blinded by the sea of red. He looked to his best man. Chrom returned the same blank expression.</p><p>“Well…we knew she had a lot of identical siblings…” Chrom said.</p><p>Robin’s brow furrowed, his jaw dropping a tad. “A lot? That’s not a lot, that’s a legion!” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I swear some of them flirted with me too…” </p><p>Chrom just shrugged, looking to the right side of the church. “Well…at least Tharja hasn’t done anything to cause a scene…yet.”</p><p>“Was that supposed to be comforting? Because it really wasn’t,” Robin followed Chrom’s gaze. The plegian dark mage was sitting near the back of the church, a gloomy atmosphere around her. Her husband, Gaius, fidgeted in place, vigorously sucking on three lollipops while glancing at his wife. After every glance, his sucking intensified.</p><p>“I’m shocked that Gaius hasn’t tried to kill me yet… actually you know what, on second thought I’m not at all that surprised,” Robin said, looking back at Chrom. “I was hoping her obsession would have stopped after she got married.” </p><p>Chrom shrugged again. He opened his mouth, but a loud laugh from behind cut him off.</p><p>“Ha ha! Enter The Vaike! Wher- holy crap that’s a lot of Anna’s! Ol’ Teach’s eyes are getting blurry!” Turning around, the two saw Vaike, vigorously rubbing at his eyes, while Lissa rolled her own at her husband’s antics.</p><p>“Come on you lug, let’s say hi. Hey, Robin!” Lissa yelled, waving as she dragged Vaike over. “I’m guessing you’ve met the family,” she said, stopping before them with a grin.</p><p>“I met them when the first one came in. After that it just sort of became the same thing over and over again…”</p><p>“Ha! Ol’ Teach reckons you got your work cut out for ya’!” </p><p>Robin eyed the man warily. “How’d you figure?” </p><p>Vaike’s grin was as broad as it was stupid. “The Vaike’s just wondering how you’re gonna tell which ones your Anna!” </p><p>Robin rolled his eyes. “Well, she’d be the one with the wedding ring, obviously. Besides, I think I’d recognise my own wi-" he stopped dead, “-fe…” He turned to Chrom. “Holy crap! Chrom! I’m getting married!” His face went white. “Oh gods…”</p><p>Chrom laughed. “Bit too late to realise that, isn’t it? I’m assuming you knew you proposed to her as well.” </p><p>Robin glared at his best friend. “Of course I did! It just hit me is all. Besides, I seem to recall you being the same before you married Olivia!” </p><p>“W-Well…” Chrom’s cheeks tinged as he rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>“Whatever, I need some fresh air,” Robin said, tugging at his collar “It’s getting hot in here.” And with that he left the church. “Oh, hello, Anna I presume?”</p><p>A few seconds later, another Anna entered and sat down on a pew. The church doors closed behind her. Lissa tried to calm her silent laughter at the tactician’s sudden bout of nerves. Vaike was not so silent.</p><p>“Haha! The Vaike thinks that Robin’s getting cold feet!”</p><p>“Shh you idiot!” Lissa smacked his arm. The three turned around to see a horde of frowning Anna’s looking at them. “Ignore him, he hasn’t had his pills.”</p><p>“What pill-urk!” Vaike buckled over from the elbow in his stomach. </p><p>The Annas turned back around, and Lissa sighed in relief, rubbing her sore elbow. Grinning, Lissa looked to Chrom. “So, let’s see it!” She said, bouncing on the spot.</p><p>Chrom frowned. “See what?” </p><p>Lissa rolled her eyes. “The ring, you dummy! The best man holds the ring, right?”</p><p>“Oh, right, of course. Here, it’s in my...“ Chrom froze as his hand entered his pocket. “Erm…” he patted himself down. “Oh dear…”</p><p>Lissa’s bouncing slowed to a stop. “Chrom…don’t tell me you’ve lost the wedding ring.”</p><p>“Okay. I won’t tell you.”</p><p>Lissa hissed in a breath. “…You lost…the 25,000 gold coin ring that Robin saved up for 6 months for? The ring that has been around for several centuries, worn by many famous heroes… AND YOU LOST IT??!!!”</p><p>“Lissa! Shhh!” Once again the legion of red-heads was looking at them. The Shepherds, too. Chrom gulped. “Sorry about her…she erm… Vaike fucked something up.” All those present (even those who didn’t know the man in question) accepted this and turned back around.</p><p>“Hey! It’s not that believable is it?”</p><p>“Well you are the best at misplacing things.”</p><p>“Who the heck says?”</p><p>“Uhh, the barracks roster.”</p><p>“The what now?”</p><p>“Would you two idiots shut up!” they flinched as Lissa hissed at them. “You two need to find that ring, ASAP!”</p><p>“Hey, why does Teach have to look?”</p><p>“Because you probably rubbed off on him or something! Now go on, scat!” the two men scurried off, almost stumbling over each other. “Morons.”</p><p>“Excuse me, Lissa? Do you know where the groom is?” </p><p>The princess yelped, spinning around to see Libra. </p><p>“Are you quite alright?” He said, brows raised.</p><p>Lissa held a hand to her beating heart. “Geez, don’t do that to me! Wait, Robin? He’s…uhh…out.”</p><p>“Out? On his wedding day?” Libra frowned.</p><p>Lissa started to sweat. “Uhh, yeah! He, err, went to… Ferox!” </p><p>Libra’s eyes widened. “Regna Ferox? Good heavens! Whatever for?!”</p><p>“Umm, to…erm…cool off? I mean…it is snowy there…” </p><p>Libra blinked. “I…see. Well…come and find me when he returns… I suppose…” Libra walked away, giving her one last baffled look as he left.</p><p>Lissa sighed in relief.</p><p>“Oh, Lissa!”</p><p>“Ahh!” Lissa whirled around, only to see Sumia looking at her wide eyes. “Yeesh, what is it with people and scaring me today?”</p><p>“Erm…sorry… Would you like to come and see Anna? Our Anna, that is. She looks stunning!” </p><p>Lissa paled. “Oh...right, yeah. I-I’ll be right along! Just, erm, give me a few minutes.” </p><p>Sumia frowned slightly, nodding. “Right…umm, are you alright, Lissa?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. <em> Though I want to smash Chrom in his idiot face! </em>” </p><p>“What was that last part?”</p><p>“Nothing! Just, erm, I’ll be along shortly.” </p><p>After staring at the princess a moment longer, Sumia gave a hesitant nod and returned to the back of the church. </p><p>Lissa sighed. “Good grief.”</p><p>The church doors opened, and two more Annas walked in.</p><p>“He is such a charming man, isn’t he Anna!”</p><p>“Isn’t he just Anna! Anna has good taste!”</p><p>“Yes, well Anna always did take after Anna.”</p><p>“Oh doesn’t she just.” </p><p>Lissa stood there, blank-faced as two more joined the red sea. Realisation struck like Thoron.</p><p>“Oh crap, Robin! If he comes in, the wedding will start, and if Chrom hasn’t found the ring…” she shuddered. Lissa moved towards the doors, “I need to go stall hi-” she stopped, eyes widening. “Damn, I can’t! I told Sumia I’d be along in a minute.” Wringing her hands, Lissa cast her eyes around the room. Her gaze landed on two particular Shepherds. “Perfect! Hey, you two!”</p><p>Two men turned around at the princess’s call. One was tall, with short cropped red hair and ageing features. The other had blue hair that framed his handsome face.</p><p>“Ah, little princess be coming over to speak to Gregor and Fancy Man! What can we be doings for you?”</p><p>“Ah, Princess Lissa, you honour us mere mortals with your divine presence! What can we do to be of assistance to such a wonderful woman?” Virion bowed.</p><p>Lissa stopped, unsure who was less coherent. She shook her head. “Listen, I need you two to go outside and stall Robin. Don’t let him come in until I say so! Okaythanksbye!”</p><p>The two bachelors watched, blinking, as the princess ran off to the back of the church. They turned to each other.</p><p>“Gregor thinking that little princess be doing the hiding of info from us!”</p><p>“So it would seem. But, as a gentleman I could never turn down a request from a lady.”</p><p>“Hah, Gregor think you be telling a fig, you are more likely to flee from lady than be doing with the favouring.”</p><p>“My good man, you know how to wound a gentleman.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The One With All The Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrom and Vaike look for the ring while Lissa stalls for time. Gregor and Virion get into a messy situation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!”</p><p>“Teach thinks you should calm down Chrom, it’s not the end of the world.”</p><p>“Vaike, do you really think it’s a wise idea to piss off Robin? He could pit us against a horde of Risen alone if he said it was a sound strategy! Somehow this is your fault.”</p><p>“WHAT! The Vaike wasn’t even there when you lost the wedding ring!”</p><p>“Even so, I’m pretty sure it’s somehow your fault!”</p><p>Chrom and Vaike stood by the altar, eyes frantically roaming the floor for the ring. Finding nothing, they got on their hands and knees to check under the podium. They garnered many strange looks whisper-yelling at each other.</p><p>“What are you two doing?” </p><p>Chrom and Vaike smacked their heads on the sides of the podium. Pulling their heads out, they looked up to see Lissa glaring at them.</p><p>“Looking for the ring, like you told us to do,” Chrom said, though it sounded more like a question. </p><p>Lissa rolled her eyes at his tone. “Have you even <em> been </em>near the altar today?” seeing Chrom’s blank expression, Lissa facepalmed. “Urgh! Look, just retrace your steps or something, I don’t know. But if you don’t find that ring, then this whole day will be ruined, Anna will be devastated, her sisters will be pissed, and Robin will be both.”</p><p>“Why don’t you help then? This could be done so much quicker if you did,” Chrom said. </p><p>Lissa glared at him. “I can’t, I have to go and stall Anna! If she wants the wedding to start before you’ve found the ring, then we’re screwed! Hurry up and find it!” and with that she was gone, but not before giving Vaike a look.</p><p>“Aww, Teach knows that look! If we don’t find that ring, then Liss’ won’t do that thing with he- ”</p><p>“Vaike, shut up before I hurt you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Robin took a deep breath, furiously fanning his collar. “Okay, Robin, okay, chill out. This is the happiest day of your life; you’re marrying the woman you love. She wouldn’t have said yes if she was going to back out now.” Taking a deep breath, he nodded, his face firming. “Right, now, you’re going to walk in there, marry the love of your life, and all will be swell!” he strode towards the church doors. </p><p>They swung open, and Gregor and Virion stepped out. The two grabbed him by the arms and carried him away. </p><p>“Hey! What the hell!”</p><p>“Ah, Robin! We be making with the child-napping!”</p><p>“Indeed! We’ve chanced upon the knowledge that you have not partaken in a bachelor celebration!”</p><p>“And you’re taking me to one now! Minutes before I’m getting married?”</p><p>“W-Well, tis the thought that counts!”</p><p>“Unhand me!” Robin struggled in their grip.</p><p>“Ha ha! Gregor not take no as option! To nearest watering pit!” </p><p>“Let go of me!”</p><hr/><p>Lissa knocked on the door to Anna’s changing quarters. She gulped. “Ok, I just need to make sure that Anna doesn’t want to start soon…yeah right, like that’ll be easy.” The door opened to reveal her sister-in-law, and she smiled. “Hey there, Olivia.” </p><p>Olivia returned her smile, shy as ever. “Hello, Lissa. Come on in.” </p><p>Lissa entered the room. She was greeted with half-aware nods from Sumia and Cordelia, both of whom were busy admiring Anna; Lissa didn’t hesitate in joining them.</p><p>“Oh my gods! You look amazing!” She gasped, taking in Anna’s appearance. </p><p>The merchant in question gave a tremulous smile. “Thanks, I hope Robin will like it.” Her fingers fiddled together in her lap.</p><p>“Anna, Robin would think you stunning in a cloth sack. I’m sure he’ll love it,” Cordelia said. </p><p>Lissa nodded, unthinking. Then, Robin’s name sparked her memory. “Heh, so, erm…nervous, at all?” she asked, mind scrambling for ways to stall for time. “I mean, I was, really nervous. I almost didn’t want to leave the room for about, erm, twenty-odd minutes? At least?” she laughed, rubbing the back of her head and trying to ignore the looks she was getting.</p><p>“But, you were so eager to leave the room, Lissa,” Sumia said, brows pulled together. “We had to keep you still until the ceremony started.” </p><p>Lissa winced. So much for that lie. Trying to save face, she switched tactics.</p><p>“That’s what I meant, eh heh. So, uh, any last thoughts? No doubts or anything?” She ignored the incredulous looks she was getting as she stared at Anna, her eyes boring into the Trickster’s. </p><p>Anna looked to the side, twirling her hair again. “Well…not really…” she muttered. When her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror, it was like a damn burst. She put her face in her hands and sat down, shaking slightly from her sobs.</p><p>“Anna, what’s wrong?!” Olivia cried, rushing over to the merchant. Sumia and Cordelia shot the princess dirty looks as they joined her.</p><p>“I-I-I just- I just wonder why-why he fell for me! Was it because of who I am, or because of my looks? A-And if –it’s t-the latter,” she sniffed, her makeup running down her face, “then what if he leaves me for one of my sisters!” she wailed, sobbing into her hands from what were, no doubt, weeks of bottled up insecurities. </p><p>While the other three women tried to soothe her, a bell rang in Lissa’s head. It sounded awfully like ‘<em> Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner </em>!’ </p><p><em> Sorry, Anna </em>. Lissa went one step further. “Don’t forget they’re all merchants, too!” This had the effect of upsetting Anna further, and earning more glares from the others. Sitting down on a nearby box, Lissa crossed one leg over the other and leant forward. “I mean, come on, you gals are pretty similar.”</p><p>“Waaah!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ok,” said Chrom - mostly to himself - as he paced back and forth near the doorway of the church. Vaike was following his movements, a few steps behind the blue-haired king. Chrom had a hand to his chin and his brows were furrowed, eyes staring into the distance.</p><p>This, too, Vaikie copied.</p><p>“Where have I been this morning?” Chrom muttered. “Well, I met up with Robin in front of the church…and then stood near the doors and welcomed people in. Since Robin handed me the ring when we met up…then it could only be here!” Chrom stopped pacing, and Vaike slammed into him.</p><p>Chrom fell to the ground, landing on his sword arm. Even so, Chrom kept his face of confused concentration. “But how could I lose the ring if I haven’t moved from that spot nor taken it out?” </p><p>Vaike looked down at his fallen friend. “Teach has a hunch,” he said, and Chrom pushed himself to his feet, looking at Vaike with interest. Seeing this, Vaike continued, “Class is in session! If you ain’t moved or taken the ring out, then it must have been nicked! It’s the only explanation!” </p><p>Chrom stared at his friend’s use of actual logic. “Of course! But who would steal the ring, and why?” Chrom returned his hand to his chin, scouring his mind for an answer. <em> The only thief I can think of is Gaius, but why would he steal it? He’s good friends with Robin, so why - of course! </em> </p><p>The king strode to a nearby bench, a confused Vaike following. When they neared Gaius and Tharja, he crossed his arms and stared at them for a while. Gaius’s profile was sweating heavily, while Tharja stared ahead with a dark expression. “Where is it, Tharja?”</p><p>Gaius flinched, but Tharja remained calm.</p><p>“Whatever could you be referring to?” the dark mage said, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes. Her tone suggested painful things for any who dared cross her. So, typical Tharja tone.</p><p>“The ring that you had Gaius steal!” Chrom hissed. </p><p>Gaius sank in his seat.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking abou- ”</p><p>“She made me do it!” Gaius blurted. His wife stared at him with wide eyes, before they settled into a glare. “S-Sorry, Sunshine, but I can’t stay quiet anymore!” he stuttered, reaching into his sweet pouch and pulling out the ring.</p><p>“I’ll take that, thank you!” Chrom snatched it from the other man’s hand and put it in his pocket. “You’re lucky the wedding wasn’t ruined - we would have had an army of angry red-heads after us! Not to mention Robin would have us killed in ways that looked like accidents.” Tharja huffed, looking away. Chrom sighed. “Look, Tharja…are you happy with Gaius?” </p><p>The thief in question seemed to be interested in the answer as well, as he looked at his wife from the corner of his eye. </p><p>She glanced at him, then away again, “There could be worse people to be married too,” she murmured. </p><p>Gaius smiled. </p><p>“Then don’t you want Robin to feel that kind of happiness too? Because he can, with Anna. Would you really ruin his chance at happiness? If yes, then it makes one wonder if you really do care for him.”</p><p> She glared at him, as if the mere suggestion insulted everything she held dear, then deflated slightly.</p><p>“…Fine, I won’t try and split them up, alright?” </p><p>Chrom nodded and turned to leave. As he and Vaike left, Gaius wrapped his arm around his wife, who leaned into his embrace. </p><p>Looking at Vaike as they stood before the church doors again, Chrom smirked, puffing up his chest and saying, “Mission accomplished, crisis averted. Now we just have to wait for Robin to get back.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“…Gregor is thinking this is bad.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t hesitate to agree with you, my man.”</p><p>“I hate both of you,” Robin said, glaring at his suit. The carriage that splashed him with mud squelched away down the road. Gregor and Virion were also messy, though not as much as the tactician they’d hid behind. “I hope you guys like Risen, ‘cause you’re going to be seeing a lot of them!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The One With All the Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gregor has plan. Lissa fixes Anna. Alls well that ends well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No, I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is only way to fix problem. No worry, Gregor clean as thistle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe the saying is ‘clean as a whistle’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care what the saying is; I’m not wearing your clothes, Gregor!” Robin growled, wiping down his shirt with a handful of grass. The attempt at cleaning his suit only served to rub the mud in deeper. “One, you’re not wearing a groom suit, and two, you’re two heads taller than I am. They won’t fit me!” Realising that he was getting nowhere, the tactician threw the clump of grass to the ground with a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does have a point, my good man,” Virion said as he stroked his chin. “You are as tall as a bear, and dare I say as muscular as one as well! Not to mention that it will not do to wear anything other than the finest of clothes on your wedding day!” The archer flinched as Robin shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it won’t do, will it? If only some people didn’t drag me out of the church minutes before I was getting married for a bachelor party, resulting in my suit getting ruined!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well…tis the thought that counts, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that earlier, and look how well that turned out.” Robin sighed and sat on the ground, not caring about the mud. His suit was ruined anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gregor glanced around the area before perking up. “Oy, Gregor has much good plan! Even gooder than precious plan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean previous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what Gregor said! Me is thinking that Robin can fix problem and be back in church in flash!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin sighed. “I already said I’m not wearing your clothes, Gregor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mercenary shook his head.“No, Gregor not thinking about precious plan. Gregor has whole new plan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin sighed, again. “All right then, let’s hear it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-and I think I saw like, three of your sisters do that thing you do with your finger on your chin at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>same time</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna had stopped crying by this point. She stared into the mirror, blank faced, as more and more comparisons to her sisters kept on coming. Lissa could feel the sweat sliding down the back of her neck from the looks she was getting from the other three women, which varied from outrage to pure shock. Still, they did nothing to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and you all wear your hair the same way too-” a knock at the door diverged everyone’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Lissa? Can I talk to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa jumped up and ran to the door. “Just a second,” she said, leaving the room. As soon as the door was shut behind her, she hissed, “Please tell me you morons found it. I can’t keep stalling forever - I think I broke her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrom frowned, but shrugged it off and nodded. “Yeah, we found it. Gaius stole it for Tharja, but it’s all been sorted out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa heaved a huge sigh. “Oh, good. That means I can stop stalling Anna. I don’t think she can handle any more emotional trauma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Chrom frowned. “What in Naga’s name are you doing to her, anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see it then,” she said. Receiving a blank stare, she groaned, “The ring you dummy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! No can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Don’t tell me you lost it again,” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ok, now that this whole mess has been sorted out, I’ll go tell Lissa.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Vaike nodded at Chrom’s words. “Right, the Vaike will wait here for Robin to get back.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chrom went to leave, but stopped half turn. Then, he proceeded to do the stupidest thing he has ever done or will ever do in his life.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait, maybe you should hold onto the ring - in case Tharja has a change of heart. No one will expect you to have it.” He quickly handed the ring over and made his way to the back of the church.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, Teach will hold onto it like it’s his axe!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU DID WHAT?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The non-emotionally distraught women in the room all jumped at Lissa’s scream and even Anna seemed to take notice; it didn’t take long for her to space out again, though. A couple seconds of silence passed, and Lissa poked her head through the door. “Sorry, please wait a moment.” And with a winning smile she returned to the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slow blink, Cordelia turned to Sumia. “Do you have any idea what’s up with her today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sumia shrugged, going back to trying to cheer Anna up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back out in the hallway, Lissa’s smile dropped and she gave her brother a deadly look. “You gave Vaike the ring? That man would lose his own head if it wasn’t attached to his shoulders!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrom blinked, before his eyes widened in horror. “Gods! How could I be so foolish?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The royal siblings tore down the hallways, almost knocking into each other as they ran. The two skidded out into the main room of the chapel, and the guests all looked over in surprise at the sight of their king and princess rushing in. With all the grace that only years of etiquette training could provide, Chrom and Lissa strolled down the aisle as if they hadn’t rushed in like Sully’s horse was after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaike!” Lissa hissed as the two approached the grinning man at the back of the church.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey babe, what’s up?” The guests lost interest by this point and returned to their conversations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the ring?” Vaike’s brows raised at her harsh tone. Not wanting to anger her further, he shoved his hand out. The ring sat snug in his palm. Chrom and Lissa needed a few seconds to process what they were seeing. “Y-You didn’t lose it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, Teach kept this thing in his sights ever since Chrom left!” he proclaimed, putting his free hand on his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa looked up at him with a befuddled look on her face. “B-But you lose everything! Heck, you lost yourself in the market yesterday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Chrom flinched at Lissa’s glare, the amused smirk vanishing from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa snatched the ring from her husband’s hand, wrenched open Chrom’s blazer, and shoved the ring into his inside pocket. “Keep your hand on that pocket, and make sure the ring stays there, got it?” Chrom nodded, hastily doing as commanded. Lissa took a deep breath, releasing it in a long exhale. “Right. Ok. Now, I just have to go and fix Anna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do to her?” Chrom said, but Lissa was already walking away. Chrom raised and dropped his arms in a ‘what can you do’ motion. “I probably don’t want to know anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she left sight, Lissa turned around and smiled at Vaike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww yeah, looks like Lis’ really is gonna do that thing with he-OW!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you seriously think this is going to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend Robin doubts Gregor? Gregor is hurt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s a fine solution to our concern! Why, it’s even the same colour!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>oddly convenient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is as Gregor’s mama said; ‘When in the need, solution shall appear’! And it did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds utterly irresponsible to teach to your child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds perfectly reasonable to me, my good man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed! Is Gregor family motto!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...That explains way too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lissa slipped back into the room. She paused to take the sight in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it! I look ridiculous!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait, Anna, don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took hours to get you dressed!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares! It doesn’t matter anyway!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bead of sweat rolled down Lissa’s face as the three women struggled with the bride. Cordelia gripping Anna’s wrists, Sumia holding her feet, hands clasped protectively over the woman’s shoes, and Olivia hovered with a comb, staring at Anna’s hair with mounting despair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. It. Woman,” Cordelia growled, letting go of Anna’s wrists and grabbing her around the waist. “Sit. Back. Down!” Cordelia slammed Anna back down into the chair. She grabbed Anna’s shoulders, shaking them. “Calm down, you hear me! Calm down!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm, Cordelia? M-Maybe you should calm down, too…” Sumia said, taking a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olivia sank to the floor, gripping the comb. “Her hair…” she sobbed. Indeed, Anna’s hair was all over the place, like she’d stuck her head out of a carriage window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna panted as Cordelia let go. Cordelia coughed into a fist. “Right, now, let’s all just relax a little, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh,” Anna muttered, eyes practically spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Lissa said, and all eyes snapped to her. She gulped at the venomous glare she got from Cordelia. “R-Right, so, uh...I didn’t get to finish what I was saying earlier…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gods, there’s more?” Sumia whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa cleared her throat and walked over to Anna. Making sure they made eye contact, she said, “So, yeah, we’ve kinda covered how, um, similar you and your sisters are, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excessively,” Cordelia grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! But as I was going to say, before Chrom interrupted me, so what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna blinked. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what if you and your sister’s share all these traits,” Lissa said, her voice growing in confidence as she spoke. “I mean, it doesn’t change the fact that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who Robin fell in love with! We all saw you two get closer during the war, and who would have expected you two of all people, to get together? Robin and an Anna? Bonkers!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this supposed to be better?” Sumia whispered to Olivia, who just shrugged, still fiddling with the comb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-But, it wasn’t just an Anna that he fell in love with. It was our Anna! It was you! You wanted to join the Shepherds, and I doubt it was all about the money, right? I mean, there’s way safer ventures you could have involved yourself in, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna shuffled. “Um...yeah, sure, let’s go with that…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Totally! And I bet Robin saw that in you and that’s what made him fall in love with you. He fell in love with you for you, not just because of your looks. I mean, not to be mean or anything, but there’s at least one other redhead in this room alone, nevermind in your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure where she’s going with this, but it is true,” Cordelia muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, um, well, Cordelia’s pretty and everything, but, uh…” Lissa’s eyes wondered, trying to think of her next words. “...um...Robin’s not marrying her, or anything…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>married, though,” Cordelia whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh...you know...basically, Robin loves your personality, not your looks. Yeah? I mean, yes. Don’t even question it. Search your heart! You know it to be true!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I read that in a book…” Sumia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna sat there for a moment. She looked at Lissa; Lissa gave a twitchy smile. She then looked at the  mirror. “...Y-Yeah, you’re right…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am? I mean, of course I am!” Lissa said, clapping her hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anna took a deep breath, and slowly let it out. “Yeah...I know he loves me. Come to think of it, he’s never so much as looked at any of my sisters when we’ve met them on the road.” She breathed again. “Yeah, yeah! You’re absolutely right, Lissa! What was I even thinking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy crap, that somehow worked!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lissa sighed, wiping her brow. Jumping to her feet, she put her hands on Anna’s shoulders and smiled. “Right! Let’s get you all niced up again and get you out there! Olivia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Right!” Olivia scrambled to her feet and behind Anna. “We should still be able to salvage your hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll redo her makeup!” Sumia said, already holding a brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa took several steps back, sighing. “Thank Naga…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never should have doubted you, Lissa,” Cordelia said, making Lissa jump. Cordelia stood next to her, observing the scene. “I never would have guessed you said all those things so you could build her back up. I have no idea how you even managed it,” she said, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That makes two of us,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lissa chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. To think, all of this stress just because Tharja decided to be a pain. Thank Naga she got Gregor and Virion to distract Robin so they could get all this sorted ou…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods, Robin!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia flinched as Lissa ran to the door and slammed it behind her. She blinked at the door. “What was that about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cordy, could you help with Anna’s dress? She’s got a small tear!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cordelia snapped to attention. “Coming! Thank the gods I brought my sewing kit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...So-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaike, stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Oh, hey Lis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vaike, I swear to- oh, Lissa,” Chrom blinked as Lissa approached them in a brisk walk. “What’s the matter now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin! You two need to go look for him,” Lissa said, keeping her voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he just outside?” Chrom said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. “He said he was just getting some air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa flinched. “Eh heh, yeah, funny story. You see-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The church doors opened, and the trio turned to them. Walking through were Robin, Gregor, and Virion. The latter pair had black and purple splotches on their clothes. Virion in particular was picking at his cravat with a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin! Er, you’re back,” Lissa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, no thanks to these two chuckleheads,” Robin tilted his head at the pair. Gregor pouted- it didn’t do his face many favours- and Virion looked like he might cry as he xamined his cuffs. “Tried to drag me off to a bachelor party or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaike gasped. “You had a bachelor party without The Vaike? And with those two? And after you said you didn’t want one?” He and Chrom looked like they’d been slapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>one, either,” Robin said, narrowing his eyes. “I just want to get married already, gods damn it! Is Anna ready?” His face dropped. “Oh, gods, I haven’t held the wedding up, have I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa tittered, not looking him in the eye. “N-Nah, don’t worry about it, she’s, erm, still getting ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin blinked. “Really? Well, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, and all that. Anyway, I think all of the guests are here by now, so let’s head on to the altar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Chrom nodded. As Robin walked past him, his nose twitched. “Does anyone else smell paint?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ceremony went off without a hitch. True, some comments were made about the redness in Anna’s eyes, but that was written off as the emotions of the day getting to her. What wasn’t so easily waved away was the smell of paint lingering on Robin’s suit, though many did try to physically waft it out of their nostrils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the newlyweds did their first dance, Lissa leant against a table, taking full advantage of the buffet. Running around like an idiot took up a lot of energy. But, as she watched her friends stare into each other’s eyes, she knew that ultimately, it was all worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH!? Why is there paint on my dress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-Erm, well…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST ME!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sausage roll fell out of Lissa’s open mouth. Watching the oncoming storm, in which Gregor and Virion were pulled into, Lissa shook her head and grabbed another nibble. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah well. Some things just can’t be helped, I suppose.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“LISSA!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lissa choked on a cheese cube. Gregor and Virion were pointing at her, and Anna was stomping over. Lissa paled. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stuck another lollipop in his mouth as Anna chased Lissa around the dance floor. It barely fit in, what with the six others sticking out of his lips already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I had in mind,” Tharja purred, holding a champagne flute between her fingers. “But, eh, I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gaius sunk into his seat. The last thing he wanted was for Anna to set her sights on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steal the ring, she said. What could go wrong, she said!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gaius spent the rest of the party under the table. Tharja occasionally passed him bits of wedding cake. It was fruit cake. Gaius cried.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>